


24 Hours A Day Table of Contents

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [1]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Other, Slice of Life, Suggestive, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: 24 Hours A Day was a challenge back on Quizilla a long time ago. The challenge was to write a short fic for each hour of the day, keeping each fic under 100 words. Man was it hard, but I did it! Hope you enjoy these ^-^ Oh, by the way, these are all about characters from Air Gear because I was obsessed with this anime back then haha
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Sets





	24 Hours A Day Table of Contents

**_24 Hours A Day_** was a challenge back on Quizilla a long time ago. The challenge was to write a short fic for each hour of the day, keeping each fic _under_ 100 words. Man was it hard, but I did it! Hope you enjoy these ^-^ Oh, by the way, these are all about characters from Air Gear because I was obsessed with this anime back then haha

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

  1. 🕐 [**One o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503428) [Kazu] / fluff
  2. 🕑 [**Two o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503455) [Inuyama] / comedy, friendship
  3. 🕒 [**Three o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503476) [Sano] / comedy, friendship
  4. 🕓 [**Four o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503512) [Spitfire] / fluff
  5. 🕔 [**Five o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503521) [Nue] / fluff
  6. 🕕 [**Six o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503530) [Sora] / fluff
  7. 🕖 [**Seven o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505222) [Itsuki] / fluff
  8. 🕗 [**Eight o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520819) [Agito] / fluff
  9. 🕘 [**Nine o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520843) [Kazu] / fluff, slice of life
  10. 🕙 [**Ten o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522142) [Agito] / fluff
  11. 🕚 [**Eleven o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533599) [Itsuki] / suggestive
  12. 🕛 [**Twelve o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534613) [Gonzo] / fluff
  13. 🕐 [**One o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534904) [Yoshitsune] / fluff
  14. 🕑 [**Two o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535408) [Bando] / fluff
  15. 🕒 [**Three o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535423) [Spitfire] / fluff
  16. 🕓 [**Four o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535660) [Sora] / fluff
  17. 🕔 [**Five o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535684) [Bando] / suggestive
  18. 🕕 [**Six o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535720) [Yoshitsune] / fluff
  19. 🕖 [**Seven o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536071) [Sora] / fluff
  20. 🕗 [**Eight o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536086) [Akira] / fluff
  21. 🕘 [**Nine o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536206) [Kazu] / fluff, suggestive
  22. 🕙 [**Ten o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536218) [Spitfire] / fluff
  23. 🕚 [**Eleven o’clock PM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537094) [Yoshitsune] / fluff
  24. 🕛 [**Twelve o’clock AM**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537106) [Akira] / fluff



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
